This invention relates to books and devices to teach reading.
Several books to teach young children to read have been published. They have taken many formats. It has been found that books containing illustrations are more likely to retain a child's interest than an unillustrated book. Furthermore, a book with an activity is of even greater interest to a child. A variety of devices to would maximize the child's interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,700 issued to Taylor discloses a book having magnetic surfaces to attach representations of the subject of the book.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,473 issued to Rae discloses a book having removable figures, for example, figures of dinosaurs, mounted in the pages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,178 issued to Pietrangeli et al. discloses a book having a plurality of separately bound pages. The child can then flip through the sections independently.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,512 issued to Burke discloses a book having pieces of a puzzle that can be assembled on each page.
None of the disclosed books have the advantage that they can be easily customized for a particular child reader. This feature would advantageously provide a vehicle so the child could learn to read and write his own name.